Not Another Submit Your Own Oc Story!
by FishtheMighty
Summary: Your oc is a teacher or a student at a trainig facility for magicians.  While many people are switching to the side of chaos, does your character stand their ground?  Closed.
1. Character Form

Rules:

You may only submit a maximum of two (2) characters.

Only three (3) characters will be the main characters.

If you **don't** want your character to be a main character, please let me know.

But do not tell me if you want your character to be a main one or not. I will assume that everyone would want to be one unless they say otherwise.

If you want your character to be in a romance, let me know.

Students are under 18, teachers are over 18.

Plot:

With the threat of Apophis rising, magicians are advised to train overtime to fight chaos. Your character if now a student or a teacher at a training facility for magicians in Denver, Colorado. But chaos is tempting and some of the other magicians are switching sides. Does your character take on the role of leader and fight for the House of Life, or do they join the side of Chaos?

Student form.

Full name: (First, middle, and last)

Nickname: (Do they mind this name? How did they get it?)

Age: (12-18)

Gender:

Nationality: (Where do they _originally _come from? Aka, where do their ancestors originate from?)

Place of birth:

Hair colour/Style:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Height:

Body type: (Endomorphic? Mesomorphic? Ectomorphic?)

Clothing:

Likes: (Music, books, movies, food, etc.)

Dislikes: (Music, books, movies, food, etc.)

Back story: (What was their childhood like? Any significant events from their childhood that reflects the person they are now?)

How did they find the training facility?

Strengths: (Are they nice to people? A quick thinker? Physically strong?)

Weaknesses: (Are they snobby? Are they slow? Are they bad at doing combat magic?)

Type of magic: (Elemental, hieroglyphic, necromancy, combat magic, etc.)

Path of which god:

Do they switch to the side of chaos?

Weapon:

Do you want your character to be in a romance?

Teacher form.

Full name: (First, middle, last)

Nickname: (Do they mind this name? How did they get it?)

Age: (18+)

Gender:

Nationality: (Where do they _originally _come from? Aka, where do their ancestors originate from?)

Place of birth:

Hair colour/Style:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Height:

Body type: (Endomorphic? Mesomorphic? Ectomorphic?)

Clothing:

Likes: (Music, books, movies, food, etc.)

Dislikes: (Music, books, movies, food, etc.)

Back story: (What was their childhood like? Any significant events from their childhood that reflects the person they are now?)

Strengths: (Are they nice to people? A quick thinker? Physically strong?)

Weaknesses: (Are they snobby? Are they slow? Are they bad at doing combat magic?)

Type of magic they teach: (Elemental, hieroglyphic, necromancy, combat magic, etc.)

Path of which god:

Do they switch to the side of chaos?

Weapon:

Do you want your character to be in a romance?


	2. Deadline and Rolecall

Wie Ghet's? There's just a few things I wanted to bring up about the fanfiction.

1. Sunday, November 27th is the deadline, so if you have yet to submit your oc, it would best to do it by that date.

2. This isn't very important, but when all the characters are in I will be drawing all of them. I have seven drawings done so far. I think I'm going to put it on my Deviantart account.

3. I just want to make sure I have all the ocs that have been submitted so far. So here's a simple role call (you don't have to say 'here' or 'present' unless you really want to).

Maryliss Rose Johan of RANDOMRANTING.

Annemarie Lily Aster of JediKnightoftheRougeSquadron.

Ashlee Grace Pierce of IloveBeingRandom.

Kaspar Drake Spooner of Movies798.

Liliana Hua Chang of Artemis Ride.

Jessica Penelope Gwenn of Captain Cynthia.

Ariana Jessalynn Bennett of ThaliaGrace1.

Julen Matthias Coture of Joanna23.

Jakob Sanchez of Mybest321.

If I've forgotten your oc, please message me. You may also message me if you have any other questions.

The three main characters will also be announced tomorrow. So until then...BYE!


	3. Main Characters Announced

Hello. The three main characters have been chosen. Just to clarify: all of the characters will appear in the story and will be important to the plot. Even if your character was not chosen, they will still be major characters and will have a lot of screen time. The three characters are just the characters the story is told from the perspective of. The character telling the story will switch off between each chapter. And just to clarify: this was a hard decision. I ended up filling out a character sheet for each character that was submitted which took way longer than I thought it would, but it helped me figure out where the story is going to go and how each character will influence the plot.

Okay, I stalled long enough. Here's the characters:

Annemarie Aster.

Liliana Chang.

Kaspar Spooner.

Thank you to all the people who participated, and the story will start once National Novel Writing Month is over because I need to work on that.


	4. I LIVE!

I apologize for taking forever to update, but I'm posting this to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you guys. I just finished a rough plan of the story and I'm currently multitasking with working on the outline for the first chapter and the chapter itself. The first official chapter will hopefully be up soon, and I'll see you all again then.


	5. Chapter 1

I never thought I would see the day where I would find myself face to face with a giant aquatic cow that was trying to kill me. No, I'm not insane, I'm just a magician. I was laying on the wet ground, the grass maimed with the occasional scorch mark from previous duels. The cow must have noticed I jumped out of the way and it came closer to me, it's large body making an odd splashing sound from the liquid that made up its form moving around inside of it. At first I was wondering how an entire creature made out of water can support itself, but I've seen magicians do weirder things with their skills so I let the question die. My first priority was to escape. The dew-covered grass was soaking my arm and even my jacket couldn't protect me against the cold. My nearly numb fingers were clamped around my wand, but I couldn't find the courage to use it. Plus with a magic cow after me, how could I find the time to cast a spell while dodging the attacks?

My combat partner, Liliana, on the other hand, was controlling the cow with a surprising amount of ease and the cool temperature didn't seem to bother her too much. With a flick of her staff, the cow charged again but my thoughts were scrambling around in my head trying to think of a simple defense spell. The cow's shiny black eyes met mine and I felt my mind go blank. My fingers tightened around my wand, not to use it, but more for a feeling of support. The cow scraped its wet hoof against the dead grass and I raised my arms over my face. On a cold day like this, the _last_ thing I wanted was to be attacked by a cow made out of water. But with my entire body numb with fear, I found that my only option was to stay seated.

But surprisingly, the watery attack never came. I peeked through a gap between my arms and saw Liliana's ivory staff transform back into a wand; the cow was nowhere to be seen. I slowly dropped my arms back to my sides and Liliana looked at my with a slightly concerned look. I looked down at myself; I was a mess. I don't usually stress over my appearance like some girls do, but I didn't think I looked this bad. My jeans were covered in grass stains and my brown jacket was soaked from the grass. Meanwhile, Liliana just had a few strands of her black hair out of place, but I'm sure she would look a lot messier if she just spent the last ten minutes trying to fight off a magical cow. Liliana slipped her ivory wand back into her pocket and walked towards me with a slightly nervous pace.

"Are you okay?" She fixed the strands of her hair that got out of place and set one hand on her hip. "I thought you were prepared."

I finally found the feeling in my legs and I struggled to get to my feet. Liliana offered her hand, but I declined, managing to get up myself. My first magic duel ever, and I was defeated by a wet cow. This was definitely one of the strangest ways I've been shot down.

"Well, I mean, you are two years younger than me." Liliana smiled, trying to cheer me up. "You were pretty good for a younger student."

_Pretty good? I didn't do anything!_ I didn't respond, but instead I began walking towards the grey stone building of the school, my hand still clasped around my wand inside my pocket. Liliana was calling for me, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Did I expect to do perfectly on my first duel? Of course not, but I really can't explain what happened. I went in fully prepared to cast at least one spell, but I then I just froze. I suddenly regretted choosing to follow the path of Nephthys.

"_I should have chosen a stronger god or goddess to follow."_ I thought angrily to myself. _"Maybe they could have given me the strength to fight."_

There was a sharp pain in my stomach and my hand immediately went to the simple gold necklace around my neck, as if even thinking negative thoughts about the goddess I chose to follow would cause it to vanish. I squeezed the necklace tighter, running my thumb along the gold chain, soaking in every inch of the last memory I had left of my mother. For as long as I can remember, my mother wore this necklace. The gold chain and the turquoise pendant resting against her copper skin, back when she had hair, it would get tangled up in the clasp, which is why I'm grateful that I chopped my hair off. My mother always loved doing people's hair so when she lost her own hair, she turned to mine. Of course this was back when it was still long, and I didn't mind my mother doing my hair. In fact, most of my memories of my mother was her messing with it, but the decision to cut it was one of the most difficult things I ever had to do. Part of me didn't want to cut it, but the burden of my long hair was too much to take.

My short brown hair was a constant reminder that I would never see my mother again. Even six years later I was still not used to it. Sometimes I still expect to come home and see my mother at her work table, her fingers and tools working furiously trying to shape the wires and beads into the dazzling necklaces and bracelets she made for a living. For some reason after she finished a particular one with a gold chain and a gleaming turquoise pendant, she didn't sell it. Instead, she wore it at all times. It wasn't long before I couldn't picture her without it. Much like my mother's long brown hair, it became a symbol for her. And how I felt on the day Mom came home with her head completely bald, I felt the same way one night in my mom's hospital room when she unclasped the necklace and handed it to me; the metal was still warm.

I let go of the necklace and slipped the pendant back under my shirt and I wondered what my mother would think if she saw me now. I've only been at the Denver training facility for magicians for only a few months now, but I still think Mom would have been disappointed in me. After all, she was the one who would read ancient Egyptian stories to me each night before I went to bed, she was the one who did obscure rituals when the sun rose, she was the one who's favourite goddess was Nephthys, and I disappointed her in more ways than one.

I looked up at the sky; the sun was just about to set and I was just about to open the door to the girls' dorms, when I heard my cell phone go off. My first instinct was to ignore it, but I decided I should at least see who was calling. Fishing my phone from my grass stained jeans, I examined the tiny screen before flipping it open:

_Dad._

I felt a lump in my throat that I thought would disappear after I was finished with the magical cow business. _Why was he calling me? Doesn't he have better things to do?_ Somehow I knew that if I didn't answer he would just keep calling, so I swallowed the lump in my throat, took a deep breath, and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Annemarie."

That's how he always was. No proper greeting, just a blunt way of saying a person's name. I never really minded it too much; it's just one of those things I learned to get used to.

"Hey, dad." My goal was to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"How's school?" A normal question for a father to ask his daughter, but it was obvious that my father couldn't care less about what was going on in my life.

"It's..." I looked around nervously, trying to think of a way I can talk about my school without bringing up magic or Egyptian mythology. "It's-it's good."

"Good. I think a proper education will be good for you. Home schooling allows too many trivial things to enter your mind."

My fingers clenched around my cell phone. My mother sacrificed hours of her time to make sure I was educated, and where was he during all of this? Sure it was kind of weird that Mom spent more time teaching me about Egyptian gods than algebra, but at least she was trying!

"Yeah, it's nice." _Please hang up, please hang up, please hang up._

"So what's the weather like in Denver?"

_Oh come on! It's not like you really care!_ "It's a bit cold, but nice."

"Just make sure you work extra hard. I don't know if any colleges will accept you if all you know is the weird voodoo stuff you learned while being home schooled."

"I know, dad. I have to go now, studying." _Just say you're going to study, and he'll go away._

"Okay, Annemarie. Bye."

"Bye."

I was the first one to hang up and I turned off my phone so I wouldn't have to answer any more calls. Placing the phone back in my pocket, I opened the door and slid in. To my surprise, the light was on. My bed was in the same condition I left it in this morning, the books I read last night were pulled out of the small bookshelf and were on the floor by my bed. My roommate, Maryliss was sitting on the other bed, her hands working at some portable gaming device.

"So." A strand of her curly black hair fell against her coffee-coloured face and she flipped it back behind her ear, her eyes never leaving her game. "How was sparring?"

I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in the lime green pillow. "I was terrible! I hate sparring!"

Maryliss shrugged. "I know how you feel. My first year here, when I was your age, I found out I wasn't that good with combat magic. I guess I'm good at running and using normal weapons, but you can't compete with good magic. It just takes practice."

"But here's the thing." I curled up into a ball. "I didn't even fight back. I just froze up!"

Maryliss shut off her game and hopped off her bed.

"I have just the thing that will make you feel better." She reached under her bed and pulled out a plastic sandwich bag containing what looked like a chocolate chip cookie.

"We're not allowed to have food in the dorms. Where did you get that?"

Maryliss grinned. "I had lunch duty today, so I was able to sneak it out. She opened the bag and retrieved the cookie. "Want it?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, I'm not feeling well."

Maryliss took a bite of the cookie and sat back down on her bed. "Want to talk about it?

"Not really." I kicked my sneakers off, not caring where they landed. "I just need to get some sleep."

When Maryliss finished the cookie, she brushed the crumbs off her jeans and picked up a toiletry bag and a bathrobe from the floor and tossed them on the bed.

"I'm going to go to the showers, so shield thy eyes for your mortal eyes can't take it."

I turned my head away while Maryliss changed into her bathrobe, retrieving my wand from my pocket and twisting it between my fingers. I turned back around and Maryliss adjusted the ties on her robe and forced her feet into a pair of cheap plastic flip flops.

"Why do the bathrooms have to be in a completely different building?" she complained. "I hate walking through the dark every night just to take a shower!"

"I'm planning on going in the morning. You can do that too."

Maryliss frowned and smoothed her hair down. "Yeah, but the showers aren't cleaned until the afternoon and some people like to stick their hair on the shower walls."

I cringed but Maryliss just laughed, tossing her hair back behind her shoulder, only to have it fall back. "Well I'm going. Hope you feel better, Annemarie."

I nodded and Maryliss left, leaving me alone in the dorm. I placed my wand back into my jacket pocket and grabbed one of the random mystery novels I left on the floor and flipped open to a random page, forgetting where I stopped reading last night.

I yelped and nearly dropped my book when I heard a knock at the door. I placed my book on the floor and got up to answer it. It couldn't have been Maryliss; she would have just barged in. Perhaps it was one of the teachers, but they had no reason to visit us at this hour…unless we were in trouble.

My palms began to sweat, but I opened the door nonetheless and felt a slight tinge of relief when I saw Liliana standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. Honestly, Liliana was the _last_ person I expected to see. Her eyes were facing downwards and she twisted a few strands of her long black hair between her fingers in a rather nervous fashion.

"Liliana?" I closed the door around my body to prevent too much of the heat from inside my room escaping. Liliana's dark eyes met mine, her fingers still twisting around her hair.

"I just wanted to apologize."

I was just about to close the door in her face but Liliana's foot stopped me halfway.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened today. I should have been easier on you—I understand this was your first time sparring!"

"You're saying it like I'm incapable or something." I tapped my fingers against the edge of the door, trying to hurry up this conversation. "Just because I'm young does not mean I'm weak."

Liliana nodded. "Yeah, I understand." She looked behind her shoulder like she saw something, but then she just turned back towards me. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

I was taken aback at the odd request.

"What?"

"You know, moving one foot in front of the other to push the body forward thus mobilizing it?"

"Yeah, I get the concept."

"You didn't seem to at sparring today."

I glared at Liliana but she just held her hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey, I'm just kidding." Liliana smoothed her hair down and nudged the door open further with her foot. "But it is a lovely night out and I think it would be nice to just stroll around the school and just talk. We are combat partners so it would be nice if we got to know each other more."

Even though I just wanted to go back to bed and read, I accepted Liliana's offer. I followed her out of the dorm and squinted my eyes to shield them from the setting sun. Everything in sight was coated in a bloody red light from the sun and everyone else was already inside their dorms and ready for lights out. Suddenly the fear of getting in trouble washed over me and I felt the same fear I experienced when I was fighting earlier today.

"Don't worry." Liliana reassured me as if she was reading my thoughts. "We won't be out for too long."

I did start to feel a bit more comfortable, so I continued to walk with Liliana. After what had to be the most awkward of awkward silences, Liliana spoke up.

"So is everything alright with you?"

I dug my hands into my jacket pockets and avoided eye contact with her.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Really? Because it seems like something is wrong."

I sighed and searched my brain for a way I could address the issue while being as vague as possible.

"Just issues with my dad, that's all."

Liliana nodded and flicked a dry leaf off of her shoulder.

"I can understand that; I also had a messy history with my father."

_Like you understand._

"It's just…" I paused and tried to put the words together. "My dad doesn't know what I want. He's trying to force me to do what he wants."

Liliana smiled sadly and pushed her silver bracelet so it was further on her arm.

"So you don't like your dad?"

My steps became harsher and angrier and I tried to keep my voice calm to avoid us getting caught.

"I hate him! He doesn't appreciate me or my mom and he's never there for me!"

"Was he always like that?"

I paused. Was he? I never remembered him being the greatest father of all time but he never was as bad as he was now.

"No…I mean, he was always kind of a jerk, but he really got bad after Mom died."

Liliana held her arms up slightly as if she was a detective who just solved a case.

"Well there you have it. He's just torn up because of the death of your mother which is completely understandable; I know my father had bursts of moodiness when he remembered my mother. So it's not your fault or even his fault. It's just that your father has a difficult time dealing with loss and tragedy, that's all."

I glanced at Liliana, which was difficult due to the increasing darkness.

"What, do you still have frequent arguments with your dad?"

Liliana's dark eyes glanced towards the ground, her fingers began twisting together nervously.

"Well not anymore; he's dead."

_Abandon subject! Abandon subject! Find something less awkward to talk about!_

"You like brownies?" _Nice one, Annemarie!_

Liliana rocked back and forth while she thought of an answer like it was a life or death issue.

"I like brownies, but I'm not a fan of the type with jam in them. It has to be one hundred percent chocolate."

I nodded without actually responding. After a while, I stopped walking to rest my legs and then I finally noticed my surroundings.

"Liliana…where are we?"

Liliana stopped and looked around, fear slowly growing on her face.

"Uh…I have no idea."

I began to look around nervously. The sunlight was completely gone now and we were enclosed in darkness. So great, I was lost in the dark with someone I hardly know. If I got kicked out, my dad would know I was practising magic all these years. I didn't want to think of what will happen. Liliana pulled out her wand and casted a small light spell. It wasn't enough to see perfectly, but I could vaguely see the outline of a large stone wall.

"What's that?" I pointed towards the wall and Liliana moved her wand in the direction I was pointing.

"It's a wall…wait, is that a doorway?"

I was just about to ask her if she was insane, but then she moved her wand down more and sure enough, there was a wooden trapdoor placed on the base of the wall. We approached the wall, Liliana holding her wand out at arm's length, and I placed my foot on the wooden surface of the door.

The wood felt sturdy enough, but it didn't appear to be locked. I knelt down and tried to pry the door open. Liliana remained standing and providing light.

"What are you doing?" Liliana asked instead of, you know, helping.

"I'm trying to open this door." I managed to loosen the wood slightly and I pushed harder. "I want to see what's down here."

Even though I could not see her in the dark, I could tell Liliana was shaking.

"But what if there are monsters down there?"

I shrugged. "I think you can take them."

Liliana didn't respond, but I finally managed to pry the trapdoor away. I peered down, but the tunnel was so dark that I couldn't see anything.

"Hey, could I have some light over here?"

Liliana silently complied and held her wand above the tunnel. To my relief, there was a stone staircase on the way down. Deciding to take my chances, I began to move down the stairs. Liliana tensed up.

"You're really going down there? Annemarie, we have no idea what's in that tunnel!"

I looked around blindly in the darkness; Liliana's wand could only do so much.

"I want to have an adventure. Come on, you can come too." Actually, I needed Liliana to be there for a light source. I held onto the sides of the tunnel and hoped that Liliana would change her mind. Eventually, I heard a sigh.

"Alright, fine. But if we die I'm going to kill you."

"Sounds fair. Now come on."

About halfway down the winding stone staircase, I had to move behind Liliana so her wand could lead the way. After about ten minutes of going down endless stairs, the room opened up to a large stone space lined with bookshelves containing battered-looking scrolls. Paintings and statues of the gods adorned the walls and floors and Liliana was able to put her wand away because the corridor was well-lit by at least a dozen burning torches.

"Torches…" Liliana looked around and studied her surroundings. "But if the torches are lit, doesn't that mean someone was recently here?"

I know I should have been concerned about that too, but honestly I was too enthralled by my environment. The room had a very majestic feel to it, like everything was coated with magic and I felt stronger just being there. I picked up a small pot and ignored Liliana's commands to put it down.

"This place is so cool, Liliana!" I turned the pot around in my hand, allowing the light from the torches to reflect off of its surface and I couldn't help but to be reminded of the pots my mom used to make. But for once, I was not saddened by my memories of her. Now I felt comforted by her memories, the necklace against my chest was beginning to feel warm, but in a soothing way.

"I want to stay here." I whispered.

...

**Sorry for the long wait. Computer issues, personal life, and college all seemed to want to stop me from writing this. Anyway, the next chapter will be told from Liliana's perspective: Stay tuned!**

**Also, I know I tend to switch between British spelling and American spelling. That stems from growing up with nothing but British literature and children's stories and then American teachers trying to force me to stop. Sorry if it's distracting.**

**I will post the drawings of the characters once I get a fully-functioning computer, which may be some time this week depending on when it arrives. I'll post a link here when I upload it to my Deviantart.**


End file.
